


不回家联盟

by AndrelWilliam



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multiverse
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrelWilliam/pseuds/AndrelWilliam
Summary: 异世界性格反转





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
当超人听闻哥谭境内奇怪的能量波动时，蝙蝠侠已经派少年泰坦去此地点驻守了。在经历过几百次风风雨雨之后，克拉克敏锐地意识到这次和上次镜像世界的莱克斯•卢瑟来的时候很像。

“我不知道这次会冒出来一个什么样子的超人，”巴里已经开始兴致勃勃的讨论起来了，“上次我记得是个白色暴君？”  
“无论是谁，他身边总是会跟着一只蝙蝠侠。”哈尔与男朋友会心一笑。

2.  
克拉克的超级听力捕捉到队友窃窃私语的八卦有点心惊胆战，而巴里的“超蝠列表”已讲到了日本超人和女蝙蝠侠那里——说真的克拉克前不久收到花子寄的结婚贺卡的时候心在滴血，他怎么还没勇气和布鲁斯告白呢？

面对莫名其妙凑近他的克拉克，布鲁斯不得不警惕地挪开了几步担心这个蓝大个又被什么魔法控制了。

3.  
“蝙蝠侠，这里是红罗宾。地点状况一切良好，闪电小子和神奇女孩已经完成周边人员的疏散，我和超级小子驻守在地点。”  
“很好，注意安全，红罗宾——还有，注意超级小子。”

提姆的嘴角抽搐了一下，下意识瞥了一眼身旁紧紧盯着他的男友——好吧，利用职权私心安排的确不对。

“提米，如果你说这时候跑出来一个特别邪恶的超人怎么办？就像上次那个挂着黄灯的……”  
“放心，我有充足的准备。”提姆拍了拍自己的氪石盒，蝙蝠侠可是让他把赤橙黄绿青蓝紫氪石都带上了。  
“我会保护好你的，提米。”康纳露出一个自信的微笑。

唔……好吧，的确不能工作时间这样了，提姆感觉到了自己的脸颊在微微发烫。

4.  
“能量通道已经打开，倒计时3秒，3、2、1……发现一个穿着防护服的目标——防护服已经破碎。康，保持警戒，这个人有点不对劲……呃？啊——”

“呼叫红罗宾？红罗宾？提姆——？”布鲁斯一拳砸在键盘上，前方连线一下子就消失了，屏幕也一团漆黑。他心急火燎地转到康纳身上的监控摄像头和针孔麦克风：“超级小子，发生了什么？！”

画面跳转到康纳的视角——布鲁斯目瞪口呆地看着一个黑乎乎冒着烟的人死死抱紧了提姆，一边抱着还一边哭得稀里哗啦、老泪纵横：  
“提米啊——！提宝！提米小可爱！爹的小心肝！小宝贝！可总算见到你啦！”

5.  
“咳咳……不好意思刚才通讯中断了，目标已经确认是异世界的Bruce Wayne……嗯，那似乎是个性格有些、有些反转的世界？具体……咳咳，Bruce，我不会离开，你能不能不要勒住我脖子？”

“不！提米！我的小提米宝宝！老爹好久没见到你了！老爹要好好抱抱你！！”

提米试图相信这个把他亲的满脸都是口水的男人是另一个世界的蝙蝠侠。

6.  
一个诚实、话痨还多愁善感的空巢老父亲？

康纳很想知道那个世界的超人和超级小子是怎么样的了。  
但按照这个推论，他和这个Bruce的关系应该还不错。

然而他试图帮男朋友把Bruce拉开的时候一样遭到了老父亲的死亡瞪视：  
“把你的脏手从我儿子身上拿开！你这满脑子精虫上脑就想着和我儿子交配的无赖！”

7.  
好吧，至少证明所有世界的蝙蝠侠智商都不错。

同时布鲁斯试图谋杀站在他身边听到“蝙蝠侠撒娇耍赖式粘儿子全过程”的超人。

8.  
“所以那个世界的Bruce为了找儿子意外发明了时空穿梭机，才来到了我们的世界？”维克多惊讶地听着戴安娜给他讲解全过程，试图理解这两件事情之间的关系。

“不用费劲思考，总有蝙蝠侠是笨蛋的世界对吧？”哈尔得意洋洋地说。  
“人家做错东西都能发明时光机呢。”巴里内心对蝙蝠侠的偶像光环却又上升了一层次。

9.  
达米安很不理解为什么提姆会低声下气恳求他赶快从堪萨斯回来，甚至答应把周末选电影的权利转让给他。但当他踏进韦恩庄园的那一刻他就后悔了，他眼前一黑就看到一个彪形大汉飞扑上来紧紧地压住了他，两个人一起在地毯上翻滚几圈之后那个人像一只树袋熊一样把他搂在了怀里。

提姆爆发出解脱的欢呼，吹了声口哨让守在窗外的康纳光速带走了他。

“达米安！！！爹的小狗狗！小吉娃娃！小柯基！小博美！”

“……父亲，你能换成德牧之类的吗？”

10.  
“我不相信这个人是父亲大人！”达米安一边试图挣脱Bruce的拥抱一边想扔出随便什么颜色的氪石向克拉克砸过去，“快说——你这个外星人对他做了些什么？”

“实际上他的确不是，”克拉克胆战心惊地看着Bruce对达米安一边哭嚎一边试图把达米安搂得更紧，“布鲁斯在瞭望塔，他是……异世界的Bruce Wayne。”

“异世界的父亲也不会这么……”达米安最终还是把“感情丰富”四个字咽了下去。

11.  
布鲁斯很烦恼，原因之一是他发觉两个世界之间的能量通道会很不稳定，这就是Bruce穿着防护服的理由，而那个世界的科技明显更加先进，以至于布鲁斯必须要花三个月的时间才能研制出来一套防护服送Bruce回去。

原因之二是他觉得他的家快被占据了，提姆和达米安莫名其妙地和Bruce感情越来越好，根据阿尔弗雷德的汇报是虽然Bruce又粘又烦人又唠叨但做的一桌好菜。而阿尔弗雷德的语气居然也对这个新少爷表示友好，理由居然是他早睡早起？

原因之三是经常呆在瞭望塔导致那个蓝大个烦人的程度翻倍了。

12.  
“布鲁斯，我带了新学的菜，我们一起吃吧！”  
“……你跟Bruce学的吧？”  
“……布鲁斯你说什么呢，你又不会做菜，我和谁学啊哈哈哈……”  
“……”

【瞭望塔启动Plan0139，反超人系统现在开启，蝙蝠侠战衣超杀模式开启】

“布鲁斯我错了！！！”

13.  
布鲁斯不会承认是“你又不会做菜”那几个字刺伤了他的内心。

14.  
迪克听说了这一切的时候决定回家，当他打开门的时候他闻到了一股很香的味道，紧接着他看到了

蒸羊羔儿、蒸熊掌、蒸鹿尾儿、烧花鸭、烧雏鸡、烧子鹅、炉猪、炉鸭、酱鸡、腊肉、松花、小肚儿、酱肉、香肠、什锦酥盘儿、熏鸡白脸儿、清蒸八宝猪、江米酿鸭子、罐儿野鸡、罐儿鹌鹑、卤什件儿、卤子鹅、山鸡、兔脯、莱蟒、银鱼、清蒸哈什蚂、烩鸭腰儿、烩鸭条儿、清拌腰丝儿、黄心管儿、炯白鳝、炯黄鳝、豆鼓鲍鱼、锅烧鲤鱼、烀烂甲鱼、抓炒鲤鱼、抓炒对虾、软炸里脊、软炸鸡、什锦套肠儿、卤煮寒鸦儿，、麻辣油卷儿、熘鲜蘑、熘鱼脯、熘鱼肚儿、熘鱼片儿、醋熘肉片儿、熘三鲜儿、熘鸽子蛋、熘白蘑……

穿着围裙的Bruce抬头看到他来了，淡淡地说了一声：“哦，你也来了。坐下吃饭吧，我今天尝试做中餐做的有点多。”

迪克瞥了一眼，粗略估计提姆和达米安都胖了十斤。

15.  
“这不科学，他这么爱提姆和达米安，却对我不闻不问——”迪克快要揪起手绢擦眼泪了，“我可是他最喜欢的罗宾——”

“说不定就因为这个，Bruce对你的感情最淡了呗。”康纳面容惨淡地说，他的右眼全青了，“唉……我昨天就说了一句‘你多重我都抱得动’，提姆就一个氪石打上来……呜呜他现在也不理我了。”

“达米安都不来农场玩了……”乔也可怜巴巴地低下头，“说我爸做的饭不好吃。”

“所以这个吐槽大会为什么要拉上我？”杰森面无表情地环顾一周，“不，迪克，我绝对不会回家的。我可不想像达米安和提姆一样一回家就被一只奇怪的老蝙蝠缠上，还有我会自己做饭。”

“其实我有去讨好Bruce，”杰森一听迪克的话心中警铃大作，“因为他做的红酒烩鸡太好吃了，但他很少做。”

“你干了什么，迪基鸟？”杰森眯起眼睛。

“我把你的安全屋地址给了他。”迪克抛了个媚眼。

“Fxxk you！”

16.  
杰森回到安全屋，与想象中不一样的是也没有突袭或者是人形蝙蝠大熊抱……他警惕地看了一圈静悄悄黑漆漆的安全屋，松了口气踏进门。

他意外地在桌上看到了一桌子热气腾腾的好菜和一张纸条。

【工作累了也要好好吃饭❤ 来自超级爱你的老爹】

“真是让人意想不到啊……”杰森露出微笑。


	2. Chapter 2

1.  
在一般情况下，即使有着蝙蝠侠可怕的威压，氪星人也会义无反顾地在韦恩庄园上空盘旋。其因并不仅仅是因为肯特全家上下都明白布鲁斯刀子嘴豆腐心，更重要的是自家恋人的心意相通。

然而现在却有些不一样了——

Bruce爸爸在晚饭之后的电影时光搂着心爱的达米安和提姆，苦口婆心地谆谆教诲：  
“提姆，达米安，你们要慎重考虑——你们现在还很年轻，为什么要把自己的一生就这么早地交给他们呢？你们以后会遇到很多更优秀的人，现在的冷静会换来将来美满的生活……”

达米安习惯性过滤掉老爹的碎碎念靠在他的怀里吃着自家做的芒果冰淇淋，提姆一勺一勺舀着布丁，下定决心趁这个机会好好谈谈让Bruce接受康纳：“Bruce，其实康纳……”

2.  
“提姆，你知道我未来要把韦恩集团交到你的手上吧？”Bruce一本正经地打断他的话，提姆肃然起敬，肩负重担地点了点头。

达米安停下手中的动作茫然地望着父亲和继兄，而此时Bruce转过头对他说：  
“达米安，你知道你未来要继承我的蝙蝠侠之名吧？”

达米安立即直起腰杆，对父亲庄严宣誓一定不辱使命。

3.  
“所以提姆和我说在他没有继任韦恩集团总裁之前不考虑儿女情长，”康纳像泄了气的气球一样哭丧着脸靠在沙发上，“他是要和我分手吗？”

“达米安说在当蝙蝠侠之前不谈恋爱，”乔悲伤地把自己缩成一个球发出怨念的气息，“我问他当了蝙蝠侠之后呢，他又回答我说蝙蝠侠不需要恋人……”

“还有——我的小翅膀！”迪克哭嚎着嗓子把康纳和乔都吓了一跳，“我的小翅膀居然！主动回家了！你们知道我上次看到了什么吗？小翅膀笑眯眯地系着围裙和Bruce一起做菜！明明只有我！只有他最爱的我才可以让他回家……”

“还有我的巴里！自从上次Bruce请他去吃饭他就天天念叨着Bruce又帅又会做菜俨然一个小迷弟……呜呜呜呜我的巴里都快爬墙了……”

“……你是谁？”康纳和乔和迪克狐疑地打量着突然出现的棕发青年。

4.  
“我是绿灯侠啊！不要因为我没在新上映的电影里登场你们就不记得我了！”哈尔气鼓鼓地拿出灯戒结果没想到三个人恍然大悟地拍着手说啊原来是绿帽侠看来闪电侠的确是爬墙无疑了——结果当然是四个超级英雄展开大战，顺便把自己被抛弃的怨气都发泄一通。

虽然没有一个人注意这是在克拉克•肯特的小公寓。

5.  
克拉克哼着小调愉快地站在公寓门口。如果说这次的灾难也带来了某种幸运，那一定降临在了克拉克的身上：他意外地发现布鲁斯和他的关系越来越亲近了！布鲁斯长时间住在瞭望塔，回地球的时间也赌气不回哥谭——因此，当他回地球的时候他总会“勉为其难”地借助在“克拉克狭小但还算整洁的小公寓”里以此来避免哥谭贵公子在大都会出现闹出绯闻。而在今天，布鲁斯在瞭望塔上勉强答应和他一起吃晚餐，递盘子的时候他还碰到了布鲁斯的手指！

四舍五入就算是个约会了！克拉克内心一直极其激动，满心欢喜地打开了房门——

然而看到的是一片狼藉和四个一点也不像个大人扭打在一起的超级英雄。

6.  
“所以！克拉克你快把Bruce送回去吧！”康纳紧紧抱着他的腰大叫，“或者你劝劝蝙蝠侠把Bruce送回去。”

“对！爸爸，你一定要把Bruce叔叔送回去。”乔也紧紧抱着他的大腿，“现在我想找达米安一起夜巡，达米安都说‘蝙蝠侠不需要帮助’‘蝙蝠侠一向单独行动’……呜呜呜他曾经翻窗户来找我一起玩的……”

“可是我也做不到啊……”克拉克想要打扫也举步维艰，“我怎么可能催促布鲁斯……”

“不，你做得到！实际上两个时空的不稳定性会对一般人造成致命的影响，但对氪星人不会。”迪克飞快地说，“布鲁斯只是不想去求你，但你可以主动提出去那个世界——如果你把Bruce的孩子们找到，说不定Bruce也会愿意自己回去。”

“呃……这个……”克拉克的脑子用超级速度飞快地想着一旦Bruce回去了，罗宾们又变成叽叽喳喳惹是生非的崽子，而布鲁斯为了儿子们的事情又继续在哥谭操心奔波还要做得悄无声息搞得自己没时间谈恋爱。不，超人，你怎么能衍生出这么自私的想法。克拉克对自己邪恶的一面十分悲哀，但他的嘴还是忍不住说了：“为什么……一定要我？我想戴安娜或者哈尔应该都没问题吧。”

7.  
哈尔抬起头瞥了他一眼：“别傻了，蓝大个，也就只有你能搞定蝙蝠家。”

8.  
这是夸奖还是……？克拉克涨红了脸。

“如果你不愿意的话，那我去。”康纳突然说道，而乔也附和：“我也去！”“太好了！康纳、乔，你们一定要查明Bruce不喜欢我的原因啊。”“……原来你是这个目的啊，迪克。”

克拉克对吵吵闹闹的康纳和乔感到头痛，更不要提再加上一个尖叫的迪克和叽里呱啦的哈尔。最终，他揉了揉太阳穴：“别吵了，我会去的。”

9.  
这也就是父子三人此刻站在一间郊外的二层带地下室的小阁楼面前的原因。据迪克传来的消息，Bruce在异世界也一样是隐姓埋名的蝙蝠侠；但现在看来这个蝙蝠侠不需要一个富豪身份打掩护（因为根本没有）。

“你笑了？”克拉克的超级听力捕捉到了蝙蝠耳机那头传来的轻微笑声。  
“我没有。”布鲁斯立即转换成严肃的蝙蝠侠嗓音。  
“你因为Bruce没有你有钱所以笑了。”克拉克听见耳机那边爆了声粗口。

10.  
“爸，我觉得有点害怕……”乔拉着克拉克，小心翼翼地进入房子。康纳打开了手电筒，大概因为时间流的误差，房子看起来几个月没人住了，地板上已经结上了厚厚的一层灰。 “我想起了电锯惊魂、德州电锯杀人狂、寂静岭、招魂……啊——！！！来了来了！”

随着一声巨响天花板开了一个大洞，克拉克看着已经飞到外面的乔，紧接着战战兢兢地往脚边看过去——一只胖乎乎的手出现在地板上。

11.  
“呼啦呼啦——谢谢你们救了我啊，我差点就要被饿死了。”

克拉克目瞪口呆地看着这个蓬头垢面、微胖的男人埋头疯狂吃着刚刚他买回来的快餐，康纳在旁边清扫着垃圾而乔还不敢上前。好吧，这个男人刚才从房间里探出手的举动的确是挺有恐怖片的风范的，而仔细一看他大概好几天没洗过的澡了，头发更是凌乱得黏在了一起……而在他的身后克拉克心惊胆战地看到有一排排日本卡通少女模型，还有无数挂画、抱枕，以及一台这房间里唯一的光源——一台超大屏电脑。

更不要说电脑上还播放着某种卡通日本女生娇羞妩媚的画面。

“Dick Grayson？”克拉克试着叫了一声，那人抬起了头。

12.  
“听得到吗，超人？刚才发生什么事情了，我听到了你儿子的尖叫——”  
“连上了吗？喂喂听得到吗克拉克！？克拉克，这边是迪克！你那边怎么样啊！”  
“迪克，不要用蝙蝠洞的系统黑入瞭望塔。”  
“哎呀我这不是关心一下战友的情况吗？克拉克，你到了吗？有遇到谁吗？Tim、Damian、Jason还是我？”

克拉克心如乱麻，他在竭力用委婉地词眼描述异世界的Dick Grayson成为一个肥宅的事实，难怪Bruce对迪克如此冷淡。

“呃……迪克，”克拉克运用了记者艺术修辞的最高水平，“我遇见了……你，也就是Dick Grayson。他……他，看起来有很多女朋友。”

“哈哈哈不愧是我呀！”迪克心满意足地回答，克拉克内心在滴血——他转过头看了一眼康纳，后者含泪对他竖起一个大拇指。

13.  
“你们是从Bruce那里来的？”Dick戴上自己厚厚的眼镜擦了擦嘴，“太好啦！他什么时候回来？他一声不吭地就走了没人给我做饭我都要被饿死了……”

没想到这个Dick不仅是个肥宅，还是个啃老族。克拉克在震惊之余对迪克的好感度莫名上升了。

“这是个很长的故事，”克拉克试图给他理清楚两个世界之间的关系，“但我们想Bruce离家出走的原因可能是因为想念儿子，你知道其他人去哪了吗？”

“小翅膀我知道，但Damian应该和Tim在一起但我不知道他们在哪。”Dick回答道，“还有你们既然是Bruce派来的人，能……能把电费交了吗？我的电脑一直用蝙蝠地下室的备用电源，Bruce回来他得气死……”

14.  
Jason Todd，Todd集团的现任掌门人，汽车制造业的大亨。野心勃勃的他运用达芬奇睡眠法每隔6小时打盹30分钟，将所有任务都精确地安排到秒，以至于现在Todd集团不仅在汽车制造业独占鳌头，在军工、房地产、金融、零售等行业也有自己的副业。

克拉克不得不与他的助理预约等待了27个小时才联系上Jason，但这个世界的红头罩接到电话之后就心急火燎地赶回养父的小屋，沉着冷静地率领庞大的清洁团队把屋子打扫好然后拎起臭气熏天的Dick两个人一起进了浴室。

“原来他们两个是真的乱伦……”瞪大眼睛的乔被康纳死死捂住嘴巴。  
蝙蝠耳机那边一阵沉默，紧接着夜翼紧张地干咳了几声。

15.  
“真是抱歉让你们照顾我这个不成器的大哥。”Jason表情冷静，仿佛刚才仅仅是给一只很久没洗澡的猫搓了一遍，肯特一家就装作没听见刚才浴室里传来的巨大声响了。

“嘿嘿……小翅膀，还是你最好了。”Dick嬉皮笑脸地粘在他身边，此刻被洗干净的他还是有几分夜翼英俊的风采，只是稍微……圆润了点。

“对了你们刚才说Bruce因为我们不回家就离家出走了？”Jason熟练地把Dick摁在地上吹干他的头发，“别乱动，Dick，要不然我把你的妮可老婆、saber老婆、爱酱闺女全部扔掉！好吧，我不知道Tim和Damian的具体位置，但我可以告诉你们他们会在哪里出没。”

出没？康纳的脑海里浮现了拿着大师球捕捉红罗宾的场景。

16.  
Gotham，一个和哥谭本质上不一样的城市。如果哥谭是因为金钱而滋生出来了犯罪，那么这个Gotham就是由犯罪滋生出来金钱。让氪星人始料未及的是，这个Gotham 3%的公司都是跨国的犯罪集团，10%是涉嫌犯罪业。而当他们踏入市中心，克拉克的手机就收到了“是否要下载‘滴滴打人’、‘美枪外卖’、‘局子点评’等APP”。

这种城市真是让人痛心疾首又束手无策呢……克拉克听着不远处的帮派互殴内心在滴血，然而康纳已经拿着手机操作起来而乔也在一旁看着。

“康纳？”“克拉克，我找到Tim了。”  
康纳心情复杂地举起“滴滴打人”的APP，上面显示红罗宾为您服务。

17.  
康纳有一种背叛提姆的罪恶感，但他的眼神无法从这个Tim Drake的身上离开——这个Tim比他想象的更加年幼，穿着西装马甲包裹着他纤细的身材。最要命的是，Tim下身穿了一条西装短裤，白皙的大腿根部一块罗宾鸟的刺青令人浮想联翩……

Tim Drake皱眉打量着康纳：“想找小男孩去隔壁街。”

18.  
“等等！红罗宾，不准从泰坦塔黑入瞭望塔，不许掐断我的信号——”蝙蝠爸爸的呼喊转瞬间消失，康纳顿时打了个寒战，接着耳边传来卡西和巴特的尖叫：“康纳，提姆疯啦！他把你的东西都从你们房间里扔出来了，你的球鞋、你的T恤、你的游戏机……”

19.  
“哈哈哈哈哈小红鸟生气啦！”  
“早该这么做了小红。”  
“我就知道这个克隆人不靠谱。”

克拉克看着对着蝙蝠耳机下跪磕头的康纳一阵心惊胆战，乔倒是没注意这些而是四处张望着寻找最后一位罗宾的身影，果然不久之后远处传来一个熟悉的声音。

“Tim哥哥——！！”  
乔的笑容僵住了。

20.  
“Tim哥哥！！Timothy先生！Timmy大人！今天你还是这么帅呢！”  
“回去，Damian，我工作呢。”

达米安•韦恩，蝙蝠侠之子，在乔纳森•肯特心中永远是一个可怕的存在，对待氪星人心狠手辣对待自家人毫不留情，总是一副气鼓鼓一碰就爆炸的样子（乔视角）。  
而现在，乔不敢相信这个穿着“Tim❤”T恤、挥舞着荧光棒一脸崇拜的样子对着Tim米式比心的小迷弟会是Damian Wayne。


End file.
